<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Heel by Ecrilthir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043620">Under the Heel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir'>Ecrilthir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Assassination, Character Death, Foot Fetish, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, Princes &amp; Princesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Lands at war, but when one offers peace is this truly the end of the war, or is it a plot, its up to one Prince to find out... before time runs out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Open Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Good Day, I am a back with a new story, hope you enjoy</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Prologue: An Open Letter</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>War was a constant in the Steris Kingdom, their neighbours, the Corisea Empire had been at war with them for near enough 200 years, ever since the Kingdom had made marriage “free between all those of legal age, in consenting terms, no matter their gender”. Corisea had seen this as a massive departure of true and just morals, and wished to end the acts.</p><p>Corisea was currently ruled over by Humans, and had for many generations, and was currently ruled by King Serdan Corisea, his wife Queen Colra Corisea and their children, Prince Borkun, Prince Sudud, Prince Resan and Prince Ardum. They had previously had a Daughter, Princess Aliam, however she had died during the war, having pretended to become a soldier, and was killed in battle.</p><p>While the Steris Kingdom, was ruled by elves, these beings aged 100 years slower than Humans, granting them insight and views that many normal humans would not experience. The kingdom was ruled King Elacen Steris, his Wife Eilfiel Steris and their children, Prince Aram Steris, Prince Fenn Steris, Prince Raelirn Steris, Prince Rael Steris, Prince Cainn Steris and Princess Allall Steris.</p><p>The Elves did not seek the violence, however when Corisea attacked, they formed their army to defend their land. So far due to the elves lack of pursuit into the Corisea territories, the war was going slowly.</p><p>It came as a surprise to the whole court of Steris, when they received an open letter to the entire court, from Prince Ardum, youngest son of King Serdan, the male who was aged at a mere 18 years had not been a grand player in the war thus far, however had been seen a few times.</p><p>Prince Cainn stood in the court, dressed in his usual powder blue outfit as he waited to hear what the letter contained, having to wait for all his elder brothers and elder sister to arrive, kept busy by their duties within the kingdom while Cainn had little to do, the duties having been assigned several hundred years before his birth.</p><p>As he waited, he saw his eldest brother, Prince Aram, Head of the Royal army walk in to the room, like all members of his family, and most elves in general, he had bright Blue Eyes and Golden Blonde Hair. His brother was well over double Cainn’s mere age of 1407 years old, having topped 3200 years a few months ago.</p><p>His brother was dressed in his military uniform, making sure to show off his rank and power to the entire court, he stood to the right of the throne, where Cainn’s father sat. Elacan Steris was by far the oldest in the family currently alive, well over 5700 years old he had seen the rising and fall of several kingdoms and dynasties during his lifetime.</p><p>Next to walk in was Prince’s Fenn and Raelin, head of the Capital Guard and Royal Guard respectively, both wore armour fitting their role, they seemed almost bored to have been summoned, as if wishing to head back out to fight.</p><p>Queen Eifiel and Princess Allall walked into the room after the two boys, both seemed to know what was in the letters. It was fitting as the Queen was head of “Royal Affairs” basically making her the defacto leader of the Royal court. While Princess Allall, who disliked violence, despite her skill with a Spear, was head of the Diplomatic relations between Steris and the various other allies they had.</p><p>The last to arrive was Rael Steris, the most… secretive of all the family, Rael was the head of the Military Police, the group dedicated to finding and routing out any and all corruption and traitors within the ranks of the army, Royal Guard and other groups permitted to be armed within the land, due to this, he trusted no person within the court, and seemed to always keep his back to the wall.</p><p>As the last of the royal family arrived, the king withdrew a letter and held it up for all to see, “My Court, we have had… a message from Corisea” he says in his authoritative and strong voice, “I will now read it to you all… <em>To the Royal Court of Steris, from the desk of Prince Ardum Corisea, Head of the Capital Guard of the Corisea Empire</em>”</p><p><em>“I wish you all well in these dark times, this war between our lands has long reigned and costed an uncountable number of lives during the battles we have fought, I wish for this to end so that we might be one unified front against forces which may in future threaten our land” </em>The King continued, and the tension within the room could almost be cut, as everyone shifted around, as if unsure how to act due to the letter.</p><p>“<em>I am aware that this comes suddenly and unexpectedly, however as you may be aware, I have just reached full adulthood within our land, and due to this I am expected to wed, however no bride from my fathers selections has taken my eye, And then I saw a portrait painted of your daughter, the fair and beautiful Princess Allall, and I wish to form a treaty between our lands, at the core of which, would be a marriage between myself and the Princess” </em>The King continued reading, his voice never wavering and never faltering as he read the letter, his eyes not leaving the paper, but everyone in the room was sure that he knew what was happening within the room.</p><p><em>“I am sure, should myself and the Princess marry, I can convince my father, King Serdan, to end the war… I will await your letter in reply to this proposal and hope to hear some news which I would find beneficial, Signed Prince Ardum Corisea” </em>The King finished as he put down the letter and looked up at his assembled family.</p><p>“How do we know this can be trusted?” Aram Asked, “I have never met Ardum on the battlefield, so could not be sure if he is honourable or would keep his word” he shifted from his stance to one of ready action, as if to fight at the first opportunity given.</p><p>“It came with the royal symbol” Allall replies formally, her voice practically musical as she spoke, “of which only the royal family of Corisea would have access to” she adds, “I believe it would indeed be a real letter from the Prince”</p><p>“His offer is… unexpected” Fenn says calmly, “I know his… People dislike our free marriage decree, due to their religion, however if we can end the disagreement and bring peace to both our nations… Which would do us all well” he smiles slightly,</p><p>“Myself and mother have spoken about this letter at great length, before we brought it to the court… and we decided we were both willing and agreeable to accepting the proposal, a few years of marrying him before he passes of old age for years of peace… it would be wonderful” Allall replies gently as she looks around, at her brothers, mother and father.</p><p>“I Am, in mostly agreement” Raelirn nods, “Peace is… a large reward for such a… cost…” he smiles slightly, “Had Princess Aliam not died in battle when she tried to kill Aram, I would have tried to propose the same when she came of age” he looks around the room,</p><p>“Then we should vote” The Queen says, her body language making it clear she knew she had other things to do, before looking around,</p><p>“All those in favour?” King Elacan asks as he raises his hands, while Elacan, Eilfiel, Aram, Fenn, Faelirn, Allall and Cainn all raised their hands, “And those opposed” Elacan ask looking around, and only Rael raised his hand.</p><p>“It seems to pass, we will reply and should expect Prince Ardum’s arrival soon” King Elacan smiles as he stands up looking around at all his children, “Cainn… for this I will be giving you some authority, you will be the Princes contact, the person whom he can seek out and receive information, a tour and anything else he requires” he smiles, “do this well and perhaps we can find more responsibility within the Kingdom” he smiles before walking out, heading off to hold a different court.</p><p>The rest of the royals left without word leaving Cainn in the room, he smiles to himself, finally some authority… some sort of responsibility… he would not let his parents down, he walked out of the room and headed to his room, deciding to try and find out as much as he could about the Prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: A Letter Returned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One: A Letter Returned</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Walking through the halls of the Royal Palace, Prince Ardum scowls darkly, heading towards the throne room, once more he had been found with his latest conquest in his bed, and his father paid her to never see him again… so many young virgins had shared his bed, yet he never got a second helping of them.</p><p>The walls were brilliant white marble, he knew the elves who fought war against them preferred less showy colours, like sky blue while this shone with the purity and goodness of the human race. He sighed as he walked into the throne room, a long room with pillars lining the centre leading to two thrones on a dias.</p><p>His mother and father, both growing old now, his father’s once blonde hair had turned silver in his ongoing years, his skin wrinkling, yet he was still fierce with a sword, likely able to best Ardum. While his mothers hair was also beginning to turn grey, she still showed some of her original black hair.</p><p>Both looked bored with him as he feel to his knees, his black hair longer than nay of his brothers flowed down to cover his face as he faced the ground, closing his Orange eyes.</p><p>“You… disappoint me” King Serdan Corisea says firmly, “once more we have found you… in bed with another girl… you are a Prince… yet seem to not care what filth shares your bed!”</p><p>“You would not let me keep any of my prior choices, so I must keep up the hunt for a permanent bedmate” Ardum replies calmly, “After all, you have refused to let me claim any as my wife…”</p><p>“You are a Prince… yet these… paupers seem to share your bed…” Queen Corla replies, “A princess should be the one and only one you ever let near your bed!” she adds coldly, “due to your attitude, and the fact that if you continue to nearly brankrupt the royal family…  paying off these girls and their families so they… never speak about this…”</p><p>“We are invalidating your claim to the throne of Corisea” King Serdan replies without any emotion, “not that you had much of one to start with… with your three Brothers all ahead of you to claim it..” he shakes his head, “while you will retain the Prince title, it will be nothing more than a title…” he adds, “any children you bare, be they male or female, will not count to a part of this royal line”</p><p>“Father!” Ardum looks up shocked, “you cannot be serious!”</p><p>“We have warned you… many times over” Queen Colra replies, “we have tried every other punishment we could see fit” she adds, her voice like ice, sharp and cold, “you will also be publicly standing down from your role as Head of the Capital Guard… due to your desire to focus on the war…”</p><p>“M-mother” Ardum closes his eyes as he bites his cheek, before he stands up, “this is your last word on it?” he asks looking between the two royals sitting before him,</p><p>“It is” King Serdan says firmly, “You will be leaving the Palace in three days to join the front lines… fighting as a soldier, and if needed, like your sister, you will fall for it” he says, “this will be the last time we see you alive, I am sure”</p><p>“Well then… goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father” Ardum says darkly as he turns and walks towards the doorway, knowing the royal guards had stepped out from behind the pillars to make sure he left without a fuss.</p><p>As he stepped into the hall way he heard the door behind him close, he sighed and ran a hand over his face and closes his Orange eyes as he thinks, wondering how this would fit into his plan, he turned and walked towards the rooms that had always been his.</p><p>He walked into the main living room as he looks around the room, It was his study, the room he spent much of his time, plain and undecorated as he ran a hand over the teak desk and sat down, looking at his letters, he leaned back in his padded chair and closed his eyes, letting him think for a few moments.</p><p>There was no-where he could run, he couldn’t head to any nobles estate, soon a word would go out to them all… he had none of his privileges any longer… no protection, no discretion, no power. He opens his eyes and looks at his desk, seeing a single letter in blue paper he snatched it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Prince Ardum Corisea, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I am Princess Allall Steris, of the Steris Kingdom, in relation to your letter you sent with the proposal of marriage. First I must thank you for being diplomatic and calm in this situation, and seeing a resolution in which the world has not thought of in any meaningful way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have spoken with my family at length regarding this matter, and we are all in agreement as to the reply we should send to you in this matter.</em>
</p><p>Reading the letter, Ardum nearly dropped it as he closes his eyes, biting his lip, expecting the next words to be rejection, his last plan… his plot… after five minutes he looked down at the letter, determined to finish this.</p><p>
  <em>We have all come to the agreement that to end the war, a marriage between ourselves would be extremely beneficial… and we would welcome you in the Capital, Solawer, to discuss the terms of our marriage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have also agreed that you may bring no more than 20 soldiers with you, as a personal guard… we would not wish you to feel undefended while in our presence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My youngest brother, Prince Cainn will be at your disposal during your initial visit, prior to us swearing our wedding vows, if this is all agreeable to you… you may send us a reply at your earliest convenience to confirm when you will be traveling so we can alert the lines to not attack you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours soon to be wed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Princess Allall Steris</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ardum reads the letter five times over, making sure he had read it correctly, he smiles happily as he laughs, dropping the letter to the floor and placing a hand over his face as he smiles to the ceiling, so his plan was still alive… now he just needed the 20 men to take with him… it would not be good for anyone to see him appearing alone.</p><p>He tapped his fingers on his desk and thinks, before nodding to himself he knew just the men… they would not be happy to leave their well paid guard jobs, but Prince Ardum had information on them, which he knew that they would never want to get out to the public, lest they face the Gallows.</p><p>Ardum stood up and walked to the gap in the wall where he could see out of the castle and look over the town… if he couldn’t have the throne of Corisea… he would just settle for the Throne of Steris instead!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>